Resealable containers store or enclose various types of articles and materials. These packages can be used to store a variety of products, for example food items and non-food consumer goods. Resealable packages are convenient in that they can be closed and resealed after the initial opening to preserve the enclosed contents. In some instances, providing products in resealable packages appreciably enhances the marketability of those products.
Many packages entrap gases, such as air, when sealed. This can be, in certain instances, problematic because the gases can promote decay and subsequent degradation of the product; therefore, at least partial exhaustion of gases is desirable.